clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hat
:For other party hats from Club Penguin, see Party Hats (disambiguation). :For the similarly named item from Club Penguin Island, see Beta Hat. The Party Hat (also known as Beta Hat) was a rare head item in Club Penguin. It was available at the Town during the Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005. It was the first free item in Club Penguin and players who attended the party could pick it up. It was widely considered the rarest item in the game, as it could only have been obtained legitimately in two 2 hour time spans during the Beta Test Party. History Appearances *It made appearances in issues 11, 21, 63, 170, 175, and 256 of the Club Penguin Times. *It was mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *It appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *It appeared on multiple Card-Jitsu cards. *It appeared on the Login Screen for the 4th Anniversary Party. *An image of it appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *It appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party and 8th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *It was visible in a display case in the Clothes Shop. *It appeared on a portrait of the "First vampire" in the School during the Halloween Parties 2013-2016. *Sam the Sasquatch wore it, and mentioned to have been received from someone with a "nice green jacket". *It appeared on top of an orange puffle-themed voting booth at the Dock during the Fashion Festival. *Its design inspired the tops of trees in Sasquatch's tree fort in the Sasquatch Village during the Wilderness Expedition 2016. Trivia *It was the first free item given away in the history of Club Penguin. *If the player talked to Sensei in the Fire Dojo or Water Dojo while wearing this, he would comment "Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine." *Screenhog designed the Party Hat. He picked what he thought were "tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat".https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/231144521986101249 He chose "tacky" colors when designing the item to hopefully make the item less desirable and unwanted in the future. *Hats identical to this item and the eleven Anniversary Hats appeared in Ep. 5 - Special Delivery of Rookie's adventures in Club Penguin Island. *The Tester T-Shirt from Club Penguin Island shares the same color pattern as this item, as well as the Beta Hat also from Club Penguin Island. Gallery partyhatPC.png|On a Player Card Party Hat In-game.png|In-game Old Party Hat.png|The former icon Party Hat former look.png|The former look on a Player Card Other beta hat in news 001.png|As seen in issue 175 and 256 of the Club Penguin Times club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The party hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Club Penguin Times PartyHats.PNG|The party hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat Newspaper Issue 21 Beta Puffle.png|A green puffle wearing the party hat in issue #21 of the Club Penguin Times Clothes Shop item shelf.png|As seen on display in the Clothes Shop, along with the Blue Shirt, Orange Hoodie, Christmas Scarf, Hawaiian Lei, and Gold Viking Helmet Penguin wearing Party Hats.png|A penguin wearing the Party Hat CPT63.png|As seen in issue 63 of the Club Penguin Times Beta-in-newspaper-wow.png|As seen in issue 136 of the Club Penguin Times Halloween Party 2013 School 1st Vampire.png|The 1st Vampire wearing the Party Hat in the Halloween Party 2013 Betahatshop.png|The Party Hat at the 8th Anniversary Party SenseiBeta.png|Sensei commenting about the Party Hat Polo Field wearing Beta Hat IRL.jpg|Polo Field wearing the Party Hat Newspaper Issue 170 Beta Hat.png|Appearance in issue 170 of the Club Penguin Times Newspaper Issue 494 Sasquatch Eating Cactus.png|Sam the Sasquatch with his Party Hat Vote Booth with an Orange Puffle.png|A vote booth decorated with an orange puffle wearing the Party Hat, as seen in the Fashion Festival Sasquatch Village Party Hat.png|Picture of the Party Hat on Sam's wall Screenhog goodbye card.jpg|The Party Hat on the card Screenhog (the creator of the Party Hat) was given when he left ''Club Penguin''https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/659748530416840704 Names in other languages References Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:Free Items Category:Town Category:2005